


Do it all over again

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angels, Clary Doesn't remember shadowworld, Gen, Post S3, Week 10 Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: The Angel Raziel has a question for Clary.





	Do it all over again

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

Clary tossed aside her brush in frustration. Something was missing. She knew the colors were right, but the feelings were dim. The painting had come to her in a dream, one she was so sure she’d remember every nuisance of, but as she tried to capture it on the canvas, it grew vague. The dream had been filled with such joy but also heartbreaking loses.

No matter how much she stared the images would not come. The light in the room seemed to become brighter; perhaps trying to help her capture what seemed out of reach. The light continued to grow, so much so that Clary had to squint and finally close her eyes at its brightness. It seemed to spread in a crescendo before dimming enough for her to open her eyes. What she saw had her crying out, stumbling back and dropping her palette. She knew the paint fumes had been getting to her that must be it, because no way was there an Angel standing before her!

“Clarissa Fairchild!” The thing boomed.

“It’s Fray,” she mumbled, slowly backing further away.

“I mean you no harm child of my blood.” The Angel’s wings closed and the light surrounding him faded.

Clary frowned, something nibbling at the back of her mind, ‘_child of my blood_?’ “I’m sorry do I know you?” She took a cautious step closer.

“There is much you once knew but do no longer.” The Angel approached her slowly and lifted a hand towards her. “If you would allow just one touch, you can remember all.”

Clary didn’t know what made her take the step, the Angel to touched her on the forehead with just one finger. She saw it all, the Shadowworld, the world that had been taken from her. The tale poured into her mind like a dam releasing a river. Jace, the fight to rescue and be reunited with her mother, her mother’s death. It all streamed in, so fast, just flashes really, but each triggering the stolen memories. The demons, Valentine, all the battles, especially the last, Jonathan, then finally as it started, only Jace, the beginning and the end. She wasn’t aware of the tears, wasn’t aware of the Angel that watched every emotion so curiously. She stumbled back until she hit a stool, falling onto it before she looked up at the Angel Raziel.

“Why?” She whispered, voice breaking.

Raziel folded his arms across his chest, wings unraveling across his back. “I have a very important question to ask you, Nephilim.”

Clary angrily dashed a hand across her cheeks, and blinked back more tears, refusing to let him see her broken. “Ask it then,” she ordered.

“Very well, knowing what you do now young Fairchild, would you do it all over again? Would you make the same choices as before now understanding the consequences?” Raziel asked.

Clary stood up, stiffening her spine, head held high and shoulders proud, looking the Angel Raziel in the eye. “I regret nothing.”


End file.
